brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:10188 Death Star/Darth henry
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 05:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC)}}| Minifigures: Dionga: This cool, little minifigure is made out of 15 parts. If you don't remember who he is, he's the monster in the trash compactor that tries to eat Luke. I like how TLG used some accsesories for some other purposes, like the seaweed for his limbs and the elephant trunk for his neck. Even though he is brick-built and could be built using peices from your collection, he is a nice figure that adds some coolness factor to this set. Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper): This is one of the three variants of Luke that we get in the set. His head is the variant from 2005 and is different from the current one because he doesn't have pupils. His torso and legs are just a Stormtrooper's. This figre is nice and adds to the play factor as well as the set's movie accurateness. Stormtrooper (x2): These is my first ever, normal variant stormtroopers! They are pretty cool though I never knew that they had aqua blue air vents on his helmet... Also the grey markings on his helmet are poorly printed and look like they were Sharpied on. One more thing. I realized that the reason two Stormtroopers were included was because Luke and Han both need to steal outfits. Anyway, an ok fig which is nice to have. Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight): This is the second varaition of Luke that we get and in my opinion, the best. It's when he gets black robes and a haircut! I noticed two annoying things with the fig though. First off, his lightsaber is yellow. There's no way that is green. Mayb⁬e dark yellow, but definately not green. Also his brown eyebrows don't match his blonce hair. Unless luke dyed his eyebrows, I think LEGO made a mistake! Interrogation Droid: This minifigure is made of 9 peices including the gray standy thing. I would rather have the stand be clear to clear to give it the hovering effect but since the Death Star is gray, I guess gray is fine too. A screwdriver is attached on the left side of the droid to shock or stab Leia. It was really cool how LEGO included an entire tool ring just to use the screwdriver. C-3PO: C-3PO is an okay figure (it's not like he's amazing or rare) though he should have had an exclusive redesign or something to make him cooler. His printing isn't very detailed at all but at least he was included in the set. Pretty bland figure over all. The Set Box 1: Bags 1: Bags 1 create the base of the Death Star and all 24 minifigs. You build the bottom, and on top of that, three, quarter circle, panels that fit on the bottom. I was wondering where the fourth panel was but realized that it was going to be the pit which Luke and Leia swing across. For three hours of building (that's how long it took to finish bags 1) I've only had to put on two stickers! The minifigs were fun to build and I finally have my favourite minifigure, Grand Moff Tarkin! I thought the minifigs were going to be assembled fast but it took me 30 minutes... Overall I haven't made any building mistakes (yet) and hopefully when I do, I'll be able to reconize them before I have to gut the entire thing like I did with the Twilight... Bags 2: Bags 2 create the 2nd floor of the Death Star. The most noticible parts are the trash compactor and the chasm which Luke and Leia swing across. I had a bit of trouble with these bags because the set is getting larger and the instructions are getting harder to follow. I also found out that TLG didn't include a peice which, luckily, was a common one. I didn't feel like it made a whole lot of sense to put the set on hold just because of a dinky peice that's only worth a few cents. So instead I just replaced it with my spare parts container. Bags 3: Bags 3 created some more support, the elevator, the crane, a gun, and the thing which Obi-Wan turned off. The elevator's pretty cool as you can stick a minifigure on it and wind a crank to make it go up and down. The gun is the best part of the bag. It has a swive base, dual seating, a missile launcher (not flickfire, the one from Nuckal's ATV), plus the gun rotates up and down. So cool! The crane is cool too (it's like the claw in the Prize Claw type games). I've caught a couple building mistakes but they were fixed before anything major happened. Bags 4: Bags 4 were the most boring bags in the whole intire set, I didn't get to build any cools features or anything. Just four platforms to make another floor. I just power built through these bags in an hour or two in hopes I would get to build something awesome in the next set of bags. Box 2: Bags 5: Bags 5 create "the eternal hallway", the emporer's throne and a control box. Even though this wasn't really boring, I was tired of building and I really shouldn't have opened these bags because I just let them sit on the floor of my room for like a month. During that time, the bags got spilled and kicked a bunch of times. When I recently decided to build these bags, I was missing like three peices (which I replaced using my collection) and, since I was rushing, I used some wrong colors early on and in turn, had to use some really ackward colors later on. Bags 6: Bags 6 built some support and my favourite part of the whole set, the super laser! It was really fun but extremely fragile. When I tried to put it on the mechanism that rotates the laser, it fell off and broke, delaying me for 10 minutes. The laser rotation mechanism took me forever. Even though it was small, it used this really weird clear peice and a bunch of technic parts. I put the technic pins in wrong, and when I tried to turn the gear, it bent one of the pins, making it so that it doesn't fit into the holes in technic parts anymore. Also, I got to build those trans-blue thingies beside Palpatine's throne. Translucent blue for the win! :D Category:Star Wars Reviews Category:User reviews